A poem to thee
by snitch
Summary: Heheheh, this one is cute ;) Ron does some poetry for a very "noble cause" =) Of course R/H


~~*Author's Note*~~  
Here's a nice fluffy sort of fic which I think is very cute. I got the whole idea from surfing around the poetry section of FFN. You guys should check out Ithaca's "Writer's Block-y" its really good, and funny too.  
Anyway, the whole poetry thing inspired me, and I decided to try it out in one of my fics... so here it is.  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two days before the Hogsmeade dance and Ron was sitting in a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room, fiddling with his quill.  
This was it. He was going to write to Hermione asking her if she would go with him to the dance.But he didn't want it be just some sort of sappy letter declaring his love for her in one go, he wanted it to be unique, and new. Something nobody had thought of yet. He sat in his chair for ages, scribbling down ideas, only to crumple it up into a ball and brush aside, until little white paper balls littered the space around him.  
Then it finally hit him,like a muggle wrecking ball.  
And he began to scribble it down before he forgot the whole idea.  
  
  
My dearest Hermione  
Who often succeeds to annoy and defy me  
I have a confession to make unto thee  
  
And it is most likely that you would run away  
And call Madame Pomfrey   
Thinking I need help most desperately  
  
But before you do that   
Please read on  
My attempt to make words rhyme  
  
You see there's a boy   
Whom you know very well  
Who thinks your an absolute belle!  
  
Your smile makes him giddy  
While your eyes make his knees slightly queasy  
I'm sure he would gladly grant your every wish  
  
Although your looks alone didn't bring him down  
There was your heart  
Which he thinks is worth more than the crown  
  
Yes this boy got it hard  
And he just couldn't resist  
For he dreams that one day   
He would steal a sweet kiss from thy lips  
  
Wait don't scream yet  
I assure you that my rhyme will end  
Before the sun should set  
  
Oh hear me out   
My fair rose  
For I would like to ask   
  
Would you say yes   
To this boy who stands in wait  
Over there anticipating his fate  
  
If he were to ask ye  
With his fingers crossed  
" Would you like to go, to the dance with me?"  
  
  
Ron read his letter with a nervous mix of satisfaction on his face.He folded the paper neatly and looked around for Hermione.  
She was sitting, with Harry and Ginny, a few tables away working on her essay.  
Ron sighed softly as he gazed at her. Then he remembered the letter in his hand, and quickly pulled a small first year aside and asked her to deliver the letter to Hermione, carefully adding not to say that he was the one who asked the letter to be delivered.  
The first year hurried off and Ron paced back in forth in front of his chair, studying Hermione's every move as the first year passed her the letter.  
  
Hermione looked up from her essay as a small dark haired first year handed her a neatly folded piece of paper. She asked who it was from, but the girl shook her head and ran off to her friends at the other end of the room.Harry and Ginny gave Hermione curious looks as she spread the piece of paper over her essay. She read the letter slowly, and the more she read the more her smile grew on her face, and the more her heart seemed to soar. Ginny asked what was going on, while Harry walked up behind her.  
Hermione though, didn't have the words to answer them yet, and simply whirled around to see Ron standing nervously beside a chair with his hands in his pockets.  
Hermione got up and walked over to him, barely being able to control the bounce in her step.   
Then finally when she reached him, said,  
" I'd love to go with you" and smiled up at him. Ron looked utterly relieved and scooped her up into a big hug, laughing happily all the while, earning him and Hermione inquisitive stares from the rest of the common room.   
After a few moments, Ron put her down and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, making the entire Gryffindor common room burst into cheer, while Hermione beamed up at him.  
Harry walked up to them, loudly clearing his throat to gain their attention. The couple turned to face a both confused and delighted Harry, " Did I miss anything?" asked Harry.  
Hermione handed Harry Ron's letter and said, still giggling, " You should try this approach."   
Harry examined the letter and understood at once, and allowed a grin to shine through to the couple in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea....  
A/N: sorry 'bout the ending...I really didn't know ho to end it. but still. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I had fun writing it ;)  
Oh and the whole poem thingy only works if you pronounce Hermione's name right, which is of course  
" Her-my-oh-nee".  
Ok, thats about it....please REVIEW! and cheers!  
  
  
  



End file.
